Playing With Fire
by Property of Professor Snape
Summary: Vernon finally goes too far and Harry kills all of the Dursleys and who should show up right after Harry goes murders them but Voldemort and his most trusted death eaters. features a DarkHarry and LV/HP
1. Prologue

**Title:** Playing With Fire

**Summary: **Vernon finally goes too far and Harry kills all of the Dursleys and who should show up right after Harry goes dark but Voldemort and his most trusted death eaters.

**Author: **Property of Professor Snape

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Harry Potter Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle Severus Snape Lucius Malfoy

**Word Count: **133

**Genres: **Horror Hurt/Comfort Angst Humor

**Warnings: **Very dark themes graphic sex murder

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not, and will not ever own Harry Potter. *Sniff* Great now you've gone and reminded me of that fact and that's a whole other set of issues I have to bring up in my next session with Bob my psychiatrist. BOB?!?!?! Bob is no longer available he has committed suicide, because he can no longer deal with PoPS seriously screwed up tortured mind.

**A/N:** This is a new fic that came to me literary out of the blue and ii just had to start writing but don't worry I'm still writing 'What If?' Again review if you loved or hated it but please review. I know it's kind of short but then again it is just a prologue.

**~*~Prologue~*~**

They say that if you cage the beast the beast gets angry.

They say that if you play with fire you'll get burned.

They also said that Harry Potter was a good little boy.

Two out of three of these things are right and one is wrong, can you guess which. Harry Potter is a caged beast on the edge of his braking point just itching to play with fire because he wants to get burned. He needs to get burned.

This is the story of how people kept caging the beast and poking it with a stick. This is a story of how Harry Potter got free, of how Harry Potter got to play with fire. This is a story of how Harry Potter got burned, and how much he loved it.


	2. Chapter: 01

**Title:** I've Taken All I Can Stand and I Can't Stand No More

**Summary: **Tells of how Harry kills his aunt and uncle and of he strikes a deal with Voldemort.

**Author: **Property of Professor Snape

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Harry Potter Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle Severus Snape Lucius Malfoy

**Word Count: **

**Genres: **Horror Hurt/Comfort Angst Humor

**Warnings: **Very dark themes graphic sex murder

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not, and will not ever own Harry Potter. *Sniff* Great now you've gone and reminded me of that fact and that's a whole other set of issues I have to bring up in my next session with Bob my psychiatrist. BOB?!?!?! Bob is no longer available he has committed suicide, because he can no longer deal with PoPS seriously screwed up tortured mind.

**A/N:** Hey people first chapter time, Harry is extremely unhinged in this chapter, but he doesn't stay this way throughout the entire PWF series no he gets better. I am also hoping to make this novel length so updates for my stories will not be coming as fast as I'd like. Also I don't have a working computer at home so it's going to be pretty difficult but somehow I'll mange.

**~*~**

It had taken them a long time but finally they had a way to get past all of the shields surrounding number four Privet Drive. Months of research had finally led to a shielding potion developed by Salazar Slytherin long ago, it was difficult but with the help of a highly skilled potions master they were able to recreate it. With this potion alone they would be impervious to all wards in any shape or form making it easy to apperate right into the house under that blasted Dumbledore's nose. The plan was already set in motion they would leave tonight.

**~*~**

Harry sat humming to himself creating various stick figures suffering from different forms of torture and death. He giggled madly to himself as he drew across his Aunt Petunia's no longer pristine floor in blood. He couldn't take it anymore and finally lashed back, finally had his revenge after all those years.

Vernon had been trying to force Harry to literally lick the floor clean with his fist clamped hard around the boys neck he attempted to make Harry lick the mud from there filthy shoes right off the floor. This was just too much for Harry to take and when he could feel his nose pressed down upon the floor he swung harshly upward with his fist managing to get a good hit between Vernon's legs. The large man flew back his once preoccupied hands flew to his crotch pressing down onto the sensitive area that was now screaming with pain. Jumping up Harry reached for anything at all to protect himself with and managed to get his hands onto a large knife and flung it hard at the man without truly realizing what it was.

It had gotten the purple faced man right in the shoulder and he had begun screaming at the top of his lungs, Petunia and Dudley horridly running down stairs to see what was wrong.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" shrieked Petunia "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SWEETUMS" she and Dudley rushed to Vernon's side bending down and asking if he was all right.

'_I didn't mean it' _Harry was moments from saying when a small voice in the back of his head that he usually tried hard not to listen to spoke up, this time much louder than normal.

'**Yes you did'** it told Harry

'_No'_ Harry shook his head _'I couldn't have I wouldn't have'_

'**Yes you did'** the voice insisted **'He deserved it and you gave it to him'**

'_He did deserve it didn't he'_ Harry asked the voice

'**Yes he did and they deserve it to'**

'_They do don't they'_

And for a moment Harry lost all control he completely blacked out he had no idea what was going on, and when he did wake up he was met by the gruesome sight of his aunt uncle and cousins mangled bloody bodies.

Then he remembered, remembered how he took the knife and cut into their flesh, how they screamed and begged for their lives, how the copious amount of blood bled profusely from their bodies. And he remembered thinking to himself 'Wow, is it possible for the human body to bleed this much.'

After it was all said and done Harry had begun to paint his lovely picture and when that was done he grabbed a soda went to the TV room and for the first time in all his life, watched what he wanted on TV and just to be spiteful propped his feet up on the coffee table. He even rolled around in the couch some getting blood all over the good sofa.

When Voldemort and his most trusted advisers apperated into the kitchen they were met by the grisly sight of four dead muggles piled into a corner all with various pieces of their internal organs spilling out of them. On the floor there was a large mess of blood where stick figures had been drawn. For a moment Voldemort took the time to wonder if someone had gotten to Harry before he could. Then from out the kitchen door they could hear the sounds of laughter and walked, slowly they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and were met by a rather disturbing scene.

There on the sofa sat a very bloodied up Harry Potter laughing hysterically at some obscure television show. When he had finally turned to the three of them he smiled brightly as though they were all old friends "Have you ever seen this show it's hilarious" he asked merrily. Then he sobered and looked up at them contritely "Oh I'm sorry" he apologized "Can I get you anything to eat or drink"

Voldemort and his two death eaters all stared at Harry as though he'd gone mad, which he had but still. Then Harry began chuckling softly to himself "I'm sorry" he apologized "I just sounded like Dumbledore there for a moment, he thinks that tea can solve anything. Tea and lemon squares. But do you know what solves things much faster murder. It's much easier and loads more fun than boring old tea." he told them giving them another bright smile.

"Am I to understand Potter, that you are the one who murdered the muggles in there" Voldemort asked slowly as though addressing an invalid.

"But of course" Harry answered as though it was common knowledge that anyone could have known "Are sure that you don't want anything from the kitchen" Harry offered them again.

"Lies boy there's no way _you_ could've killed them" Lucius snapped ripping off his hood.

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry gasped clapping his hands together and smiling "I knew you were a Death Eater, I just knew it! Is Draco one too?" he asked "'Cause that would certainly explain a lot of things"

Then Voldemort decided to do something so completely out of the blue he surprised even himself. "Potter, our original intentions of coming here were to murder you, but now I feel it's only safe to offer you a partnership of sorts. One that you may turn down of course, but then I would just kill you anyway."

Harry looked up at Voldemort for a moment his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully as though deep in thought before "I want to have sex with you" he stated simply as though it was the most innocent statement in the entire world.

"What" Voldemort demanded surprised

"I want to have sex with you" Harry yelled this time thinking that the man must have been hard of hearing.

"I heard you the first time boy I was merely wondering how you could ever want such a thing" Voldemort snapped angrily.

Harry looked up at the man confused "Well because you just said that you were going to kill me and I'd rather not die a virgin, and plus for a man with no nose or lips your pretty sexy" he told the man grinning.

"What, I just said I wasn't going to kill you anymore, if you want to live than join me"

"Fine I'll join you under one condition" Harry said slyly

"And what might that be" Voldemort demanded

"We get to have sex" Harry said happily

"Very well" Voldemort conceded "Leave us" he barked at Lucius and the other Death Eater.

"But my lord-" Severus interjected

"I gave you an order" Voldemort snapped back

When Voldemort looked back at Harry the arrogant boy already had his shirt off and was working on his pants. Voldemort was on top of him in seconds harshly attacking the boy's lips. Harry moaned softly at the rough treatment opening his mouth readily when the older male had harshly bitten into his lower lip.

When breathing became an issue Voldemort pulled away and glared scathingly down at the boy under him "I hope you didn't want a gentle first time"

"Now Voldie who ever asked you to be gentle" Harry asked

With a growl Voldemort tore off the boys pants and entered him immediately no lube no preparation no mothering. Harry cried out in pain tears rolling down his cheeks but still he managed to man in pleasure when his prostate was hit. It was over all to soon with Harry crying out loudly latching himself tightly onto Voldemort.

His head rested in the crook of Voldemort neck as he cried holding his grip tightening ever still. He sobbed harshly burying himself into the other male crying harder ever still, until finally he fell asleep.

And with that Voldemort gathered Harry into his arms called for his servants, and they all Disaperated back, taking Harry to see his new home.

A/N: Well I know this was short but the next chapter will be much longer, and I know that the sex scene was over quickly but that's only because first times are always messy and awkward. The next chapter is going to be called 'Home Sweet Home' and its going to be much longer than this one (with a much better sex scene).


	3. Chapter: 02

~*~

"**This obscure obsession you have with be Mr. Potter I suggest you resolve it by yourself" **

**~*~**

**Summary: **This is Harry's first day as a Death Eater, of how he starts his Private Lessons with Snape (this is not nearly as perverse as it sounds), and of how he manages to worm his way into Voldemort's bed.

**Author: **Property of Professor Snape

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Snape

**Word Count:** 1,913

**Genres: **Horror Hurt/Comfort Angst Humor

**Warnings: **Very dark themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not, and will not ever own Harry Potter. *Sniff* Great now you've gone and reminded me of that fact and that's a whole other set of issues I have to bring up in my next session with Bob my psychiatrist. BOB?!?!?! Bob is no longer available he has committed suicide, because he can no longer deal with PoPS seriously screwed up tortured mind.

**A/N:** Holy crap on a stick that's a lot of reviews after just the first chapter! This is Chapter 2...Duh. Well this is taking on a much different light then I had first intended because the other day while my mom was yelling at me and my mind started to wander the strangest thing happened. A plot developed. And so now this story isn't going to be random PWP's held together by the occasional dialogue, it's going to have a plot.

~*~

Harry sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling, something he had been doing for the last three hours. He remembered clearly everything that had happened the night before, he rebreed every gory detail of how he mutilated his horrid relatives. But still it felt so unreal like some obscure dream, and yet here he was. Laying down on a bed staring up at the ceiling in for lack of a better term 'Voldemort evil layer'.

During the time Harry had been laying there he'd realized two things, one he was traveling down the road of no return one you started walking you could never go back and Harry had started walking the moments he'd stabbed his uncle. And the second was that the mattress he was sleeping on felt horrible the springs kept sticking him in the back.

'_What would Dumbledore think'_ asked a small part of him that was still against the whole him becoming a Death Eater thing.

'Dumbledore that miserable old fool! He didn't care about us before and he doesn't care about us before' an angry voice yelled completely obliterating the small voice. This was the some voice that had so vehemently persuaded Harry to kill the Dursleys. It was right before, and it was right now.

Dumbledore didn't give a rats hindquarters about them if he didn't they wouldn't have stuck him with the Dursleys for so long. All that miserable old fool ever cared about was using Harry to kill Voldemort and as long as Harry wasn't doing that he didn't care who or what hurt him. Just as long as he was up and running in time to fight against the dark wizard.

It was then that Harry realized he didn't want to go back, he was set in his decision and nothing was ever going to make him change.

The sudden sound of the door opening startled Harry and completely shattered the one dead silence. The door widened enough for a person to walk through and walk through he did, Severus Snape. Harry should have been jumping up and down screaming at the man he once trusted that happened to be a Death Eater, who had been lying to him all this time, but instead Harry felt strangely docile.

"Awake I see?" Severus spoke in the same condescending tone he always used on Harry.

Harry ignored the tone and instead turned towards his former potions teacher. "I killed them didn't I" he asked his tone calm and emotionless

"Yes" Severus answered simply

"And I'm going to become a Death Eater now"

"Yes"

"Me and Voldemort we had sex didn't we"

"Voldemort and I" Severus corrected earning a heated glare from Harry "Yes"

"And you've been a death eater all this time purposefully deceiving me, feeding information to Voldemort even after I told you I trusted you" Harry's tone remained listless and held no animosity though Severus stilled cringed at the accusation.

"Yes"

"Oh" said Harry simply "I think I'd like some breakfast now"

"Not yet, Lord Voldemort has given me strict orders that I am to present you to him the moment you wake up" Severus told him.

"Then you should have been hear ages ago" Harry admonished sarcastically fighting desperately to stop a pleased smile from taking over his face as he began to think about his Lord Voldemort. And when the hell exactly did he start referring to Voldemort as his.

'**Somewhere between him sticking his cock up your ass and about three seconds ago'** that some voice said again.

"Is this going to become a regular thing with you" Harry hissed angrily at the voice.

'**Umm maybe, and you said that out loud'** the voice said with a barely contained snicker

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly looking up to find an extremely disturbed look upon Severus's face as he watched Harry warily.

"And just whom pray tell are you talking to Potter" he asked

"Oh no one, just a voice in my head" Harry answered shrugging his shoulder indifferently.

Severus watched him for a few more moments and when it became clear to him that this was the only answering he would be receiving on the subject, he turned on his heel and began to direct Harry to Lord Voldemort's domain.

'Hey word to the not-so-wise, when having a conversation with someone in your head it's probably best to keep that conversation in your head' the voice said mockingly

'_Shut up' _Harry grumbled this time in his head

'**See now you're learning'** the voice said the laughter clear as day in its voice.

The walk to Voldemort's private quarters was quiet save for the ramblings coming from the voice inside Harry's head-whose name was Pravus-which Harry choose to ignore. When they finally did reach Severus knocked on the door exactly three times then stepped back waiting for a response. After what seemed like an eternity Harry was ready to just burst open the door, but before he even got a chance the door opened seemingly of its own accord. And in they walked.

The room was dark and resembled a dungeon –the whole house did- there was a large wall to floor book shelf both sides of the room. In the middle of the room there was a desk filled with books and bits of spare parchments, and scrolls, this is where Voldemort sat, and behind this Harry could see a bed that looked far superior to the one he'd slept on.

"Yes Harry Potter" Voldemort said coldly

Harry didn't know what to do so he merely stood there waiting for further instructions. He didn't have to wait long.

"I believe you and I made a deal yesterday" he said softly "Do you know what that deal was"

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up as he answered "I promised to join you if you had sex with me" he mumbled softly to the floor

"Good, now you won't be receiving the mark just yet, instead you will first be trained in dark arts. Severus will teach you what you need to know" at this Harry's head snapped up Dark Arts already

'**Well duh stupid what did you expect when you decided to become a Death Eater?'**

'_Shut up'_

"You are dismissed" Voldemort said waving them out of the room.

But Harry's legs stayed rooted to the spot unable to move his thoughts suddenly did a completely 180 degree turn because of that stupid voice.

'**Doesn't he seem to get sexier every time we see him?'**

'_Yeah'_ Harry admitted instead of telling it to shut up like he normally did.

"I'm sorry was there something you wanted" Voldemort asked maliciously

"Yeah" Harry answered without thinking

"And what pray tell might that be" Voldemort asked his voice dripping with sarcasm

"You" Harry answered the words again being pulled from his mouth without permission from his brain.

"Good bye Mr. Potter" Voldemort snapped angrily before returning his attention to the things on his desk.

Harry listened and left quickly not wanting to anger the man anymore than he already was.

The rest of the day was spent with Severus reading out of some boring old book about vampires until Severus dismissed him to return to his room. Except Harry didn't return to his room he went to Voldemort's private quarters knocking exactly three times and waiting to be let in. Just like before the door swung open and Harry slipped in the room waiting for Voldemort to look up from whatever book he was reading.

When Voldemort did look up, he did not look happy. "What are you doing her" he demanded

"I want to have sex with you again" Harry said grinning stupidly

"No" Voldemort stated coldly thinking Harry would drop the subject, but he thought wrong.

"Why Not? You did yesterday" Harry whined cursing himself for sounding like a petulant child.

"Yesterday you were not in the right frame of mind having just murdered three people" Voldemort's glare intensified.

Harry took no notice "So, your still just as sexy if not more than you were yesterday"

"This obscure obsession you have with be Mr. Potter I suggest you resolve it by yourself" Voldemort hissed before turning his attention back to the book he was currently reading.

"If you say so" Harry answered but the dark wizard didn't even look up from his book, that his until he heard the sound of a zipper being undone and flesh on flesh. Voldemort looked up to find Harry eyes tightly closed, glasses askew, flushed red, lower lip caught between his teeth as he pleasured himself. The smallest of whimpers escaped from Harry's lips and Voldemort could feel himself getting hard.

"What do you think you're doing" Voldemort demanded angrily

"Ahh t-taking care of i-it by my s-self j-ahh j-just like yo-ohh you s-said" Harry panted out loudly in between moans

"You're too damn cheeky for your own good" Voldemort spat continuing to glare daggers at the boy

"T-that's t' j-ahh just k-keep mnn t-talking" Harry moaned softly speeding up and letting out a particularly loud moan.

With a frustrated groan of his own Voldemort was in front of the-boy-who-lived in seconds harshly ripping Harry's hand away from his member and tearing of Harry's clothes. In moments he had Harry on the bed moaning loudly at his expert caresses.

Soon Voldemort was pounding hard into Harry who was meeting him thrust for thrust screaming his throat raw until finally he came with a scream Voldemort was sure could be heard throughout the entire dungeon. Harry lie panting under him until Voldemort pulled out and lay next to the dark haired boy, and then Harry moved so that he curled himself around the elder male's body.

"Why must you insist on having sex with me" Voldemort asked tiredly

Harry didn't say anything for a moment still trying to catch his breath. "The first time I did it to punish myself" he mumbled softly when he could speak again.

"And having sex with me was the harshest punishment you could think of" Voldemort sapped callously.

"Yeah, at of all the people I thought to have sex with, you were the last person on earth I'd ever expect to be gentle with me" Harry told him smiling softly and burying his face into Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort smirked softly at Harry's reasoning "And this time" he asked

"Well… this time was strictly because I think your sexy" Voldemort could feel Harry's cheeks grow hot against his skin.

Voldemort let out a dark chuckle that caused Harry to shiver with anticipation, but he knew they wouldn't be getting into it again tonight his body was telling him point blank it was tired and needed to rest. And rest it did because within moments Harry was fast asleep.

"Just don't think you can make a habit out to this you hear me boy" Voldemort said coldly. Upon receiving no response he looked down to find that harry had fallen asleep. That blasted boy had fallen asleep curled up against him. Voldemort knew he should probably wake Harry up but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he did the only thing he could do he pulled the sheets around them both and went to sleep.

A/N: This was the second chapter than you to everyone who reviewed in meant a lot and look forward to chapter three where I actually begin to show you some of my supposed plot.


	4. Chapter: 03

**~*~**

**Pravus smirked to himself as he read from the book a diabolic plan forming in his evil mind "The Lamia Bonding Ceremony" he murmured to himself "Oh this should be most interesting"**

**~*~**

**Summary: **Talks about the Vampire legends I'm using in this fic, and of Pravus's plan to get what he wants. Although what he wants, how he gets it won't and who Pravus really is be revealed until next chapter.

**Author: **Property of Professor Snape

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Snape

**Word Count: **1,444

**Genres: **Horror Hurt/Comfort Angst Humor

**Warnings: **Very dark themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not, and will not ever own Harry Potter. *Sniff* Great now you've gone and reminded me of that fact and that's a whole other set of issues I have to bring up in my next session with Bob my psychiatrist. BOB?!?!?! Bob is no longer available he has committed suicide, because he can no longer deal with PoPS seriously screwed up tortured mind.

**~*~**

Severus Snape was moments away from killing a certain Harry Potter who absolutely flat out refused to retain any of the information that Severus was trying in vain to teach him. He sighed softly to himself rubbing his index finger in a circular pattern against his temples as though this would somehow make his migraine disappear.

"What did we learn about yesterday Potter" Severus asked very slowly

"We learned about demons and stuff" Harry answered not trying to hide any of his obvious annoyance; their little tutoring session wasn't going well for either of them.

"Demons and stuff" Severus repeated softly to himself the disbelief evident in his face "No Mr. Potter we did not learn about demons and stuff" he hissed as he turned around and reached for the large book he had been teaching Harry from yesterday.

He slammed it down harshly on the desk narrowly missing Harry's hand. "We learned that Vampires were among the very first demons to exist. We learned the difference between a pure vampire a half vampire, vampires derived from muggles and those from wizards. We also learned that vampires cannot in fact die, not even with a stake through the heart or any other clichéd method, because no matter what they would be reborn just as strong as they were when they died. We covered how to become a vampire you must first ingest the blood of an existing vampire, and have your heart removed; this is why they constantly need to drink blood. Because there is no other source pumping it through their body. But I can assure you Potter we did not at all discuss anything having to do with 'Demons and stuff' yesterday" Severus hissed inches away from Harry's face, his tone was mocking and condescending with just a hint of annoyance.

A look of dawning realization crossed Harry's face "Oh yeah, now I remember we learned all of that yesterday" harry said all of this as though he were saying the smartest thing in the world without truly realizing the stupidity of his own words.

'**You're and idiot'** Pravus commented from somewhere in Harry's mind

'_Shut up'_ Harry hissed back

'**Gee nice come back.'** Pravus replied sarcastically Harry could almost feel the voices' theoretical eyes role. **'Do you ever say anything else?'**

Harry choose to ignore Pravus and instead refocus his attention on Snape who had apparently been insulting Harry's intelligence the entire time he wasn't listening to his former teacher.

"Congratulations Potter for finally be able to grasp a concept that I could sooner teach an infant with much less difficulty." Severus commented glaring irritably at Harry.

"Why do we have to learn about vampires anyway" Harry demanded indignantly when he finally got a better hold of himself

"Because you stupid boy Wizards that were later turned into Vampires were among the very first to invent the concept of Dark magic and so before we can fully understand, and use Dark Magic to its full extent we must first understand Vampires" Severus hissed back not trying to conceal his annoyance at having to answer what he felt was a stupid question.

It was then that Severus decided it would be best for them both if they ended their lesson early. "I suggest you take your leave now Mr. Potter I still have much to teach but it would probably be best if you left now and returned to your rooms, lest one of us end up murdering the other" Severus told him his glare never leaving Harry's equally annoyed face.

Harry smirked to himself as he left the room he wasn't going to his room as Severus had instructed him to do, no he was going to Voldemort's room again intent on seeing the snake like man again to satisfy both himself and Pravus who refused to shut up.

'**Do you think he'll let us sleep with him again?'**

'What us, there is no us'

'**Yes there is'**

'No there isn't'

'**Yes'**

'No'

'**Yes'**

'Grr, this is pointless. Why am I arguing with a crazy voice that lives in my head?'

'**Hey, calling me crazy is like calling yourself crazy because I'm part of you and a rather large part at that'**

Harry didn't answer but mostly because they had just arrived at their destination and he was more focused on waiting for the door to open than of the psychotic ramblings from a voice that lived in his head. Slowly just like before the door swung open and eagerly Harry stepped inside to be met by the rather gruesome sight of some nameless Death Eater under the **Crutacious Curse. The man was writhing in pain his body bent at odd angles, and then suddenly without warning Voldemort finished the man off with a well placed killing curse.**

**Harry watched this scene with bated breath, and quickly widening eyes as Voldemort cast another hex that removed the body and any trace that the tortured man had ever been there.**

"Evanesco" Voldemort hissed.

Harry should have been angry, he should have been disgusted, he should have been, scared, he should have been sad. But he definitely should not have been excited.

'**Okay, I know murder is wrong and all, but that was seriously H-O-T spells sexy'** Pravus called from inside Harry's mind

'_I know'_ Harry agreed grinning stupidly _'Wait…when in the hell did you become American?'_

'**Okay seriously dude that is so not the issue here, extremely sexy psychotic killer at twelve o'clock' **Pravus hissed with a blatant American accent.

'_Oh right'_ Harry smirked softly as he walked slowly up to Voldemort who had been silent the entire time Harry was talking to Pravus. He stopped when their chests were almost touching and wrapped his arms securely around Voldemort's neck and rested his head on the snake like man's shoulder.

"I want you" he said his voice almost coming out in a moan

"Do you really" Voldemort hissed softly the skepticism in his voice almost palpable

"Yes" Harry nearly whimpered as Voldemort's own hands traveled south from his waist

"Even after you watched me murder some man that could've very well been innocent for all you know" Voldemort was now kneading Harry's erection and it took all Harry had to give back a semi lucid answer.

"Yes" Harry panted which quickly turned into a groan when Voldemort laid him out on the bed.

Clothes were quickly becoming scarce for Harry who was now down to his boxers and wondering why Voldemort was still fully clothed. "Clothes off now" Harry demanded between moans.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at this "And just who are you speaking to like that" he hissed angrily twisting one of Harry's nipples painfully.

"Ow" Harry whimpered glaring up at Voldemort "Please take your clothes off" he corrected himself.

And with a satisfied smirk Voldemort did just that, till they were both down to nothing but the clothes they were born in.

"Show me how you spread your legs for me" Voldemort commanded harshly biting at Harry's lips, and with the smallest of whimpers Harry did just that. And in one swift movement Voldemort was fully sheathed inside of Harry and listening to the boy's cries of pure rapture until Harry reached the epitome of pleasure an passed out.

~*~

Pravus sighed with exasperation as he focused all his energy on performing this one simple task that required so much of his concentration until finally with a silent cry of relief he was free. Yes, finally for the first time in years Pravus was free! 'Oh sweet freedom' he thought to himself as he walked away from the bed he was once lying in.

Unlike Harry Pravus didn't need to sleep, or eat for that matter because technically he wasn't alive, he was just a physical manifestation of all of Harry's desires. With a devilish grin he walked towards the wall to wall book shelve and began to read, because as long as he had the information Harry had the information because they were essentially the same person.

"Vampiric Potions and Hexes From the 18th Century" Pravus read the title aloud to himself as he picked up the book. Pravus smirked to himself as he read from the book a diabolic plan forming in his evil mind "The Lamia Bonding Ceremony" he murmured to himself "Oh this should be most interesting" Trying hard not to laugh he replaced the book on the shelf this plan was so perfect it was hard not to love.

With the devilish smirk still intact Pravus sank back down into Harry waiting for tomorrow when the first step in his plan could be carried out.

**A/N:** Well there goes it people the first installment of my plot. Vampires are a very important factor in my story, but no one gets turned into an actual Vampire, sorry. Also I know I sort of randomly made Pravus American and that had no real significance to the plot, other than it being the only way I could get the point of Voldemort's sexiness across.


	5. Chapter: 04

_**~*~**_

"_**Hi Voldie"**_

_**~*~**_

**Summary:** Pravus meets Voldemort for the first time

**Author:** Property of Professor Snape

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Voldemort/ Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry J. Potter, Pravus

**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort Angst Humor

**Warning:** Smex

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not, and will not ever own Harry Potter. *Sniff* Great now you've gone and reminded me of that fact and that's a whole other set of issues I have to bring up in my next session with Bob my psychiatrist. BOB?!?!?! Bob is no longer available he has committed suicide, because he can no longer deal with PoPS seriously screwed up tortured mind.

**A/N:** Wow yes I am aware of how entirely short this chapter is, but I've been busy. I needed to finally finish OotP, I'm also currently writing another fic besides this one and What If? Not to mention the FCAT (Florida Comprehension Assessment Test) is like tomorrow. So I just wrote this like really quickly in my 2nd pd and hopefully the next one will be out sometime next week _if _everything goes according to plan.

Harry moaned loudly, tightening his grip on the Dark Lord's robes, as he thrusted his hips harder. He was currently in Voldemort's lap, his head resting against the man's chest, whilst allowing Voldemort to have his wicked way with him. Tears filled his eyes as he felt himself nearing completion, he let himself go. He threw his head back crying out for all he was worth, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Slowly he relaxed his body, allowing his head to rest in its original position against Voldemort's chest, allowing the dark wizard to continue thrusting his hips till he shot his own load.

Harry panted softly his eyes closed as he tried to collect himself enough to regain simple abilities such as thinking clearly to return. And it wasn't long before Pravus decided to make himself known.

'**Hey is it just me, or does he seem to get sexier every time we do this' **Pravus asked from somewhere near the surface of Harry's sub-conscious.

"No it's not just you" Harry agreed tiredly aloud without thinking.

Voldemort stared at him oddly for a moment before asking "Who are you speaking with"

Harry shrugged yawning "A voice in my head that thinks your sexy" another even louder yawn slipped out, and Harry had soon fallen asleep.

Voldemort had continued staring confusedly at Harry for a moment before getting up and depositing the sleeping boy unceremoniously on his bed and returned to his once forgotten tedious work.

It was at this precise moment that Pravus decided to make his move. It took him a moment to detach himself from Harry but once he had, he tip-toed stealthily toward Voldemort's desk and said "Hi Voldie" in a disturbingly cheerful voice.


End file.
